


Attack on Bothawui

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Attack comes without warning
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Attack on Bothawui

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Attack on Bothawui

“Vreecha where are you?” His master called so he abandoned his meditation posture and made his way out of the gardens on the Long family compound to stand in front of his master. After a respectful bow to his master he waited to hear why he had been summoned. “I’m glad to say that we will be leaving Bothawui tomorrow now that my new wife has everything she needs to get started producing our heirs.” He wished his master would not share such details with him he didn’t care to know about banked sperm so his master did not have to be present at the conception of his children. “I need you to make sure we are completely packed for the journey as I believe it is important we return to Ossus to assist with the Kligsonite crisis.”

“Yes, master,” he bowed and then began making his way back to their rooms to pack up his master’s things. He’d never unpacked his own feeling out of place here on Bothawui. He wondered what had made the masters assign him to such an contradictory master. His master disapproved of attachments and carnal relationships but he also married and would have children with his wife out of familial obligations. He wanted to ask his master how that wasn’t an attachment but he was too nervous to do so. Still despite his nervousness the question of his master’s attachment to his homeworld and species bothered him. He did not feel such attachments to his fellow Hamadryas and barely remembered his own home world. He would however look forward to being back on Ossus where he wasn’t looked at as strange. There were not many of his people on Bothawui and his appearance tended to draw stares.

He was just folding his master’s spare robes when a loud alarm sounded. He dropped the robes and left the room in a hurray. “What’s going on?” He asked one of the Long family servants and got a panicked stare in response. “Please I can help if you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Kligsonites have infiltrated the city and are atacking everything Master Bocetta went to help the people.” He turned and headed toward the growing sounds of chaos and destruction his master needed his help. He had no idea how the Kligsonites had infiltrated the city. They should have been recovering from the battle against the Sixth fleet. He knew they had won that fight and destroyed most of it but popular wisdom was they’d rebuild and fortify their position not attack a major world like Bothawui.

He drew his lightsaber as he got close and saw his master decapitating droids quickly. “Master Long I am here to help.” He called as he ignited his blade and waded into the fight. He saw his master nod and direct him to help some civilians pinned down. He nodded and raced over to them. He was just pulling the debris off them when he was jumped by several droids and barely managed to keep from being killed. He knew he was in trouble and was about to call for help from his master when the droids shorted out. “What happened?” He asked and one of the nervous civilians pointed up where a Bothan patrol ship was firing some kind of anti droid weapon into the area.

“Come on my Padawan we need to help get these people out of here so the military can clean up,” His master said from behind him. “And then I need to get my arm repaired before we head immediately to Ossus.” His master sounded strained. “The Jedi cannot let this attack on Bothawui stand.” He wondered again if he’d ever have the nerve to ask his master if his loyalty to Bothan society was an attachment or not but he was glad that they’d both survived.

The End.


End file.
